halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo 3: ODST - E3 2009 Gameplay Trailer
The Halo 3: ODST E3 2009 Trailer is the official trailer to show gameplay of Halo 3: ODST. It was revealed on June 2, 2009 during the E3 2009. Transcript View inside Rookie's drop pod, in the 's drop pod bay." Dutch hands an M7S SMG to the Rookie, who attaches it to his pod's weapon rack. Buck: "You know the music, time to dance!" The Rookie's pod's hatch closes. Cut to the city of New Mombasa, showing burning buildings and damaged cityscape. Cut back to the Rookie's pod, where Edward Buck and Veronica Dare are seen in two viewscreens. In the background, other pods can be seen detaching from the ship. Buck: "We're dropping into hell, troopers!" As the Rookie's pod detaches, the tether of the New Mombasa Orbital Elevator can be seen in the background, as well as multiple other pods plummeting towards the clouds below. Cut to New Mombasa, where a Covenant Phantom can be seen landing. Cut back to the Rookie's pod. Dare: "Stand by to adjust trajectory." "BUNGIE" text appears on screen. A massive blue explosion is seen below, above the city, as the Prophet of Regret's jumps into Slipspace. Buck: "EMP. Losing power!" Mickey's drop pod slams into the Rookie's, leaving the glass cracked. The displays go dark, and emergency lights flare. Buck: "Stabilize- We're going in hard!" "Microsoft Game Studios" text appears on screen. Cut to New Mombasa, inside the Rookie's pod, as the hatch explodes open. The Rookie jumps out of the pod, losing some health in the fall. The Rookie activates his VISR, showing its function. A 360-degree view of the Rookie is shown. "NEW HERO" appears on-screen. Buck (speaker): "Hey Rookie, you out there? Respond, that's an order!" The Rookie takes out a Brute Captain with his SMG, then takes out a Grunt squad with the M6C/SOCOM. He then walks into a building, turning on his flashlight on the wall. A line of graffiti reads "Remember Reach." The Rookie accesses a data terminal, with "SUPERINTENDENT ONLINE" shown on his HUD. A 360-degree view of Captain Dare is shown. Dare: "Orders are orders." The Rookie walks out of a tunnel, with a Phantom flying overhead. His HUD flashes blue, signifies that he is near something important. The Rookie picks up the remains of a M168 Demolition Charge. Scenery switches to daytime, with Mickey arming a M165 Charge. Mickey: "This ain't the job you want to rush..." Dutch: "That do it?" NMPD officer: "Signal's good. Arm the other detonators and pull back to me!" Mickey: "Come on tough guy, we've gotta blow this bridge!" "NEW CAMPAIGN" appears on-screen. Dutch: "Now's one of those times when it pays to be the strong-silent type." Various combat footage on the bridge are shown. A 360-degree viewing of various ODSTs in combat is shown, with constantly changing backgrounds, weapons, enemies and playing modes. "AND FIREFIGHT" is shown on-screen. Footage of various players combating Grunts, Jackals, Drones, Brutes and Hunters in Firefight mode are shown. More vehicular combat is shown, with "ORBITAL DROP SHOCK TROOPER" being stitched in, one word at a time. Superintendent: "BRIDGE TOLL ACCEPTED. HAVE A PLEASANT TRIP." Dutch activates the bridge terminal, which detonates the charges. The bridge explodes section after section, killing any UNSC or Covenant forces still on the bridge. "HALO 3: ODST" logo is shown. Mickey: "Boom, yeah! That's the way." PREPARE TO DROP: 09.22.09 External links *Gameplay Trailer Preview Category:Cinematics Category:Halo 3: ODST Category:2009